The Dream Player/1979 Anime
The Dream Player is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot On an evening, Doraemon, Nobita, Mom and Dad are watching the television. However, Nobita keeps changing channels, angering his parents. They send the boys to their room for the rest of the night. Nobita complains to Doraemon about it and Doraemon takes out the Dream Player to get Nobita to sleep with a cool dream, and tells him about the different themes. Doraemon then tells Nobita to ignore the instructor dream because he won’t like it, but Nobita admitted and chooses an instructor dream, and falls asleep immediately. In the instructor dream, Nobita is awoken by himself as an instructor, who then gets him to jog through town and do homework afterwards. Nobita argues about how he hates the dream and wants to switch to another dream and is chased by his instructor, but no matter how far he runs, the distance between him and the Dream Player widens. He then trips and falls, causing him to wake up. Nobita switches to a western dream, even though Doraemon tells him he shouldn't stop the dream he is currently midway. In the dream, Nobita is a gunfighter who tries to save a lady (played by Shizuka), from a bandit (played by Gian)’s clutches. Nobita then duels with the bandit, who also has a partner (played by Suneo) with him, and they escape on horseback. The lady gets him another horse (played by Doraemon), but, learning that he hasn’t ridden a horse before, Nobita forces himself to wake up and then falls asleep again after switching to science fiction. Nobita flies in space with his ship and the rest of his people to defeat the School Spaceship, where the Darth Booker has taken Princess Shizuka hostage. Following a duel, the Darth Booker reveals himself to be the teacher himself, and tests Nobita on various academic questions. After Nobita fails to answer, the teacher sends him down the swimming pool. The former drowns, forces himself to wake up again, then puts in a teenage drama dream, skips to the final scene, and falls asleep. Finally, Nobita and the others are about to graduate from high school. They all stare into the horizon and chase the sun, but Nobita couldn't keep up with the others. However, he doesn't wake up. A dazed Doraemon then flies to him, telling him that the player broke and that he is trapped in the dream forever. Before long, the sun had set and Nobita suddenly finds himself back in the western town where the vengeful bandits attempt to shoot Nobita. Nobita escapes and ends up in the spaceship, where Princess Shizuka and his allies had turned against him for not rescuing her. The Darth Booker then summons a bunch of Nobita's 0% papers, and later Shizuka, Gian, and Suneo from teenage drama dream, to surround him. Then Nobita sees his parents scolding him for getting poor grades. Nobita runs as far as he can, but he falls off a cliff and into a white void where instructor Nobita warns him never to give up on achieving his goals. In fact, the entire course of events was one single dream. Then, all the characters from the dreams Nobita has (including Nobita's parents) appeared and scold Nobita. Nobita wakes up the next morning from his instructor dream, complaining to Doraemon about how he hates dreams now, ending with Nobita not having learned a single thing. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Sensei Gadgets used *Dream Player Regional Differences Episode Name Trivia *When instructor Nobita explains that Nobita is having one single dream, this implies that he was changing discs in his dream but not in reality. *A list of reasons Nobita wants to end each dream right away: **Instructional: Nobita is too "pushy" for him. **Western: He has not ridden a horse before. **Sci-Fi: Academic requirements are included. **Teenage drama: His friends went farther than him and he can't keep up. Unfortunately, he doesn't wake up. *This is the first Doraemon episode to be released in the 1990s. Differences from the manga *One of the dreams Nobita has is a clear reference to the Star Wars franchise in this adaption. However, tt is likely a parody on The Empire Strikes Back and the Star Wars characters are parodied: **Darth Vader: Sensei **Jedi: Nobita **Princess Leia: Shizuka **R2D2: Gian **Chewbacca: Doraemon **C-3PO: Suneo *All of the charaters in every dream (as well as Nobita's parents) were summoned, revealing that Nobita is having a single dream. *Gian, Suneo, Shizuka from the teenage drama dream didn't made a reappearance in the manga, but they did in the 1990 adaption both times. *The dreams are different to the 2009 adaptation. **However, the instructor dream and teenage drama are the only two to be carried to the 2009 adaptation, with different fillers and scenes. *The plot contains the parts that are not included in the original manga; including the Star Wars parody and the improved, extended scenes. Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Dream-related episodes